60th Hunger Games
by lemonfall
Summary: It's the 60th Hunger Games, and in District 7, fourteen year old Jessamay and her older brother Jonathan are reaped. They promise to protect each other, but there can only be one victor in this Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi :) This is my first Hunger Games FanFiction, and I hope you like it :) Please review, I would love to see what you think about it :) Thanks!**

Reaping

The bell rang and I ran towards a small backpack near the Cornucopia. Grabbing it, I hightailed around and headed for the woods. Out of instinct, I looked back and there was a Career carrying a large sword. "You can run; but you can't hide, Seven," he said.

I ran and ran, but he continued to chase me. I was starting to get tired, and it felt like every step I took was getting harder. I found him getting closer and closer to me, and eventually, I just quit and collapsed.

He came and pinned me to the ground, holding my arms down. I tried screaming for help, but nothing came out. I was too shocked, paralyzed with fear. He held his sword above me and plunged it into my shoulder. I screamed in pain. Everything was starting to become a blur.

"Jessa! Jessamay! It's just a dream! It's going to be okay!" I heard my brother, Jonathan, yell while shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and stared into his bright blue ones. "It's okay now, you're safe."

I sat up, and I saw my family was standing around my bed. My mom, Jonathan, Jacklyn, and little Jaylene. I sat up and gave Jonathan a hug, and started to cry.

I've always had horrifing nightmares of the Games, ever since I was twelve.

It is the day of the yearly Reaping.

"Everything's going to be okay. You're only fourteen. There is thousands of names in there, and your name is only in there eighteen times. " Jonathan told me soothingly.

I'm not usually one to cry, but this was scary. Twenty-four kids fighting to the death on television. And my name was in the bowl more times than last year.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks with my sleeve. Jonathan was the only one who could calm me down from my nightmares. Everyone wonders how he does it, but it's his presence. He is a very protective person.

Everyone cleared the room and I got dressed in my reaping outfit, a pale yellow dress with a pink ribbon around my waist. I slipped on my shoes, a pair of white ballet flats and brushed my long, blonde hair which Jonathan and I inherited by our father. Then I walked downstairs.

Everyone was sitting at the table and eating a piece of bread. I sat down and Jacklyn handed me a piece as well. I put it on the table though and stared at it. I didn't really feel like eating.

"You should really eat," Mom said, taking another bite of her bread.

"I'm not hungry," I told her.

"I know, but it's going to be a long day. And it's not good for you if you don't eat breakfast."

"I'll eat when we get back."

"Okay, just don't complain that you're hungry when we're at the Reaping."

I nodded. Everyone finished off their bread, and we got ready to leave. It was going to be my little sister Jacklyn's first reaping and she looked less worried than me, but that's understandable. Her name's in there once, while my name is in there eighteen times.

Jonathans name is in there thirty times, and he is only sixteen.

We took the long walk from our house, which was in the poorer part of the District, to the Justice Building, which was in the richest part.

The clock rang, which instantly reminded me of my horrible dream.

Disrict 7's escort, Liena, walked up onto the stage. Her long green hair was tied up in a ribbin this year, and she was wearing bright pink lipstick, and a electric blue outfit. She reminded me so much of a little kid. She was pretty short, always skipped when she walked and was overly cheery.

The Mayor walked out of The Justice building, and began to blab on about the Dark Days, the Treaty of Treason and why we have the Hunger Games.

Once he finished, he sat down on his chair and Liena sprang up from her seat and skipped over to the microphone.

She was too short to reach the microphone so they had to bring out a stool for her to stand on, which I found pretty funny.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to the 60th Annual Hunger Games!" she said in her silly Capitol accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favour! Ladies first. Don't want to be rude now, do we?"

She hopped off the stool and walked over to the glass bowl on the right. After swishing the pieces of paper around, she stuck her hand into the large bowl and took out a slip of paper.

She hopped back onto the stool, and took a deep breath.

"Jessamay Skylark!" she said in a happy voice.

It was me.

My nightmares were coming true.

My mom let out a small wail and I could hear Jackyn crying. Other then that, it was silent. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, standing on the left side of Liena. I bit my lip to prevent tears falling onto my cheeks.

"Any volenteers?" Liena asked.

Silence.

No suprise there. There hasn't been a volunteer in District 7 in forever.

"Okay, now it's time for the boy tribute!" She stuck her hand in the bowl and swished around the pieces of paper and again pulled out a slip.

"Jonathan Skylark!"

No.

No, this couldn't be happening. My own brother. Now, my fellow tribute. This had never happened before, at least not in District 7.

My mother screamed as she collapsed to her knees, her dark brown hair covering her face. Jaylene who was only six, too young to understand any of this mess, gave mom a bear hug.

Jonathan stepped out of the crowd of sixteen year old boys, and walked up to the stage. His face was filled with fear, and his shaggy blonde hair blew into his face because of the sudden gust of wind. At the bottom of the stage, he gazed up at me with his bright blue eyes, now filled with tears. He walked up the steps, and stood on the opposite side of Liena.

Tears overflowed my eyes, and they fell onto my cheeks. I wiped them away almost instantly. There's no time for tears now.

"Go on now, shake hands!" Liena said.

We looked at each other and instead of a handshake, I gave him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye

I wanted to run. Run as fast as I could into the forest, and live there forever.

But instead, I was stuck in a room, talking to my family for what could be the last time.

My mom and Jaylene came in first, and Jacklyn was in the other room with Jonathan.

"Where are you going to go?" Jaylene asked me. She was only six, and she didn't really understand anything about the Hunger Games, other than that you got to be on television.

"I'm going to go to a big city called the Capitol, and I'm going to train to survive in a big arena. Jonathan's coming with me too, so" I told her. I didn't want her to be worried, so I didn't explain to her that we would have to kill to survive. Besides, she was too young to know about it.

"Well I hope you win!" Jaylene said to me, giving me a big hug. I looked at my mom, who was wiping tears from her cheek, knowing that only one of us might come back.

My mom came up to me and handed me a small wooden ring with a green gem in the middle. "Here, it used to be you're father's." I held it in my hand, and stared at it. I then stood up and gave my mom a hug. All we said was, "I love you" over and over again, until Jacklyn came in, and it was time for my mom and Jaylene to go see my brother.

Jacklyn's rosy cheeks were drenched in tears when she came in. "One of you has to win," she said as she came over to me and threw her arms around me.

"We'll try our best," I told her.

She started crying and kept her arms wrapped around me. I hated seeing her like this. So broken and torn. She was going to loose one, or both of her siblings withing the next few weeks.

"Time to go." The Peacekeeper said as he came into the room. Jacklyn looked at him, and looked at me. More tears fell from her cheeks. "I love you Jessa, just the way you are, don't let the Capitol change you into something you're not." She whispered to me as the Peacekeeper picked her up and took her out of the room.

Then Liena came in, clapping her hands twice. "Its off to the Capitol! Come on!" I could see Jonathan outside of the room, just to the side of the door. I stood up from the chair, and followed Liena out of the room.

We walked from inside the Justice Building to the train station, which led us to a group of people screaming out "Good luck!" and "May the odds be ever in your favor!". We stepped into the train, and I looked back just before the doors closed. In the distance, I could see Jaylene, sitting on my moms shoulder, waving at us goodbye.

The train was the most fanciest thing I've ever seen in my life. Overstuffed chairs, fancy, different coloured lights, and food. There was enough food to feed half of the district, all at the one long table.

Jonathan and I sat down on a couch, while Liena went to go get our mentors. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Everything's going to be okay." he told me. Then Liena brought in a tall woman with long black hair. I recognized her. She was Ilyann Ken, the victor of the 58th Hunger Games. I was twelve at the time, so it was my first games. She won by killing tributes with a bow and arrow, while she was perched high up in a tree, so no one could see her. She was fifteen at her games, so she is seventeen now.

"Well, I'll leave you three be, and I'll come back when we get to the Capitol! Ta ta!" Liena then skipped out of the train car. Ilyann sat down on a chair across from us. "Well, I heard that you too are siblings. Jonathan and Jessamay, right?" Jonathan and I nodded. "Well, I guess that I should learn a little bit about you two. But I want Jonathan to tell me about you, and for you to tell me about Jonathan, okay?"

Jonathan started first. "Well, Jessamay is fast and sneaky. She can run a mile into the forest, and barely make a sound."

"Jonathan is good with the axe. He chops down the smaller trees, the ones closer to our village. Sometimes when I walk home from school, I see him go to the target practice, and he can throw the axe right on the bullseye-"

"Hey, those were flukes that you just happened to see. I don't think that would ever happen again."

"Anyways," I continued. "He's also good with girls. I see the way the girls look at him when he talks to them."

He whipped his head around, giving me a stern look. I shrugged. "It's true." I told him.

"Well. It looks like we have quite the mix this year." Ilyann said. "I'm going to tell you some really important things to remember for the games. First, don't ever start a fire. I don't care how cold you get, it's just a death trap. The other tributes will see the smoke, and they'll know where you are."

Ilyann continued telling us the do's and don'ts, but all I could think about was how this was going to work. We have to make it as far as we can. I guess thats the most we can do. We have to try our best to stay away from the other tributes, but not too far. At last years games, the Gamemaker sent in a huge wave to chase a group of tributes towards the careers, because they were getting too far away from everyone.

"Jessa? Jessamay? Are you listening? This is important!" Ilyann exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Sorry... I kinda got side tracked."

"Okay. Listen up. If you see something in the Cornicopia, that you want, but it's far in, don't go for it. That's what they want to happen. Just grab the closest backpack, and run." Ilyann told us.

The rest of the ride to the Capitol, we talked about tips in the arena, and we asked her questions about her games and her life before the games. "I'm a only child, and I was from the richer part of the district. I lived with my dad, because my mom died when I was born." I looked out the window, and saw the Capitol.

Liena burst in. "We're here!" She yelled, rushing over to the window, and started waving at all of the Capitol citzens. Jonathan and I stood up and walked to the window beside Liena. "Smile!" she said, looking at us.

There were people with cameras everywhere, trying to get a glimpse of us on the train. I wasn't in the mood for smiling, but I did anyways.

We got off the train, and I took a deep breath. There were no trees, just people, buildings and mountains.

We definitly weren't in District 7 anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to put this in my last few chapters; Disclaimer: but I do not own the Hunger Games. Anywho, Sorry it took so long to update! I've been quite busy ha ha. Until this chapter, I never knew how hard it was to make up names. Please R&R :) Enjoy!**

I Get Remade

Right when we got off the train, the peacekeepers split Jonathan and I up and led us to the remake center.

The peacekeepers shoved me into a small room with two strange looking people. They were standing there with identically huge smiles on their faces, they even wore matching yellow suits.

"Hello!" The tall plump woman yelled as she ran over to me. "I'm Sky-lyn! And that over there is Terrington! He doesn't talk much."

Sky-lyn grabbed my wrist and led me over to a small metal table with a silk white sheet on it. She handed me a thin white robe, and requested that I change into it.

Sky-lyn had bright red, puffy hair and purple eyes. Her voice was really high pitched, and she rolled her tongue whenever there was a word with a 'r' in it. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were a sparkly purple, and she has some sort of marking on the side of her face.

As for Terrington, he had long green hair tied pack in a pony tail and always had a smile plastered on his face. Terrington had yellow lips and his eyelashes were so long that if someone tried to kiss him, they would probably hit that someone in the face.

After I changed into the robe, the pair circled around me.

"Legs, underarms, and eyebrows will all have to be waxed. Nails will have to be cut, filed and painted. Her hair will have to be washed, brushed, and styled. Then we can call in Makynlee," Sky-lyn murmured.

I laid down on the table and Sky-lyn grabbed a bunch of long, white strips and started placing them on my legs. Terrington gently held my hand, while scrubbing off the dirt around my finger nails.

I flinched as Sky-lyn ripped off one of the pieces of paper that was on my legs.

"So, it must be hard going into the games with your brother," Sky-lyn commented, ripping another piece of paper off of my leg.

"Yeah, I'm really scared. Even if we're lucky, only one of us can go back to District 7 and I want it to be Jonathan. He knows how to take care of the family. All I can do is run and climb trees, which is useless unless someone gets their cat stuck in a tree."

"That's not true! I'm sure you can do much more then run and climb trees!" Sky-lyn exclaimed.

I could tell that she was trying to make this situation better, but it wasn't working. She wasn't going to get me back to District 7 without losing someone I love. None of them were. Jonathan was probably thinking the same thing.

I wonder how he looked. I wonder if they cut his shaggy blond hair, or gave him a dark tan, or changed his eyes so they looked like a rainbow. I wonder if they gave him a suit to wear for his stay in the Capitol, or if they gave him a red checkered shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans.

If he dies, I want him to die the way he is. I don't want him to die they way that the Capitol makes him. I know it's a horrible thought, but it's all I can think about now.

"Makynlee! Makynlee! You can come see her now!" Sky-lyn shouted through a speaker in the wall.

I have never felt this clean in my life. My hair had been washed with some sort of rose-smelling oil, then dried with a towel, "to keep it looking strong and shiny," Terrington informed me. As for my nails, they were clipped, filed, and painted with a coat of pale pink nail paint.

The pair scurried out of the room and a few minutes later, a tall thin woman with pale purple hair walked into the room.

She closed the door behind her, then looked at me. She didn't say anything, just sauvered over to a table, grabbed a mirror, and handed it to me.

It was my first time looking at myself at all in the Capitol. My hair was straightened, the dirt has washed off my face and my eyelashes looked like they had some black stuff on them.

"You look great! I didn't expect them to make you this... natural." She sat down on the chair beside the small metal bed where I was sitting and we started to discuss what I was going to wear for the opening ceremonies.

Since District 7 is lumber, we are always dressed up in lumberjack outfits. Red checkered shirts and jeans.

"This year, we are going to make you look like a tree!" A tree. I'm going to be dressed up like a tree.

Makynlee opened a closet and pulled out a long dress which green with fake leaves and was brown down after it reached the waist. It wasn't as outrageous as some of the other outfits I've seen before; which was good.

"You look beautiful!" Makynlee exclaimed.

I looked in the mirror, and saw that she stuck some of fake leaves in my hair. The dress was a little long, but Makynlee gave me some fancy shoes that they call 'high-heels' to wear.

The dress looked different on me then it did on the hanger. The bottom part, which was supposed to be the tree trunk, seemed to poof out a little more. The green leafy part of the dress was pretty, and the straps of the dress were also covered in leaves.

"We better get going!" Makynlee grabbed my hand, and we rushed off to the bottom floor in the Remake center. That's where all of the chariots are coming out of.

When we get there, I see Jonathan standing by the District 7 chariot. I try to run over to him, but these shoes make it impossible. When I do get to him though, I give him a huge hug.

Jonathan is wearing the usual District 7 outfit. Checkered shirt, red jeans. They cut off a bit of his hair, but it looks nice. They haven't changed anything else about him.

The peacekeepers tell us to get on the chariot, and that's where we get a better look at the tributes ahead of us.

The District 6 girl had long black hair and was super tall. Her counterpart looked like he was probably fifteen and he was really scrawny.

The District 5 tributes both had bright blond hair and were the same height as each other. They don't seem like a threat but you never know.

The District 4 girl was probably the same age as Jacklyn. The scary thing was that she also had brown hair, and was probably the same size as her too. She glanced back and saw that I was looking at her so she quickly turned back around.

The chariots started to move, and the announcer started to say the names of the tributes as their chariot rolled out of the Remake Center.

"Drew and Gemma from District 1, Mitchel and Layla from District 2."

They had tons of people cheering for them. I could see people throwing flowers out onto the road, while all the tributes had to do was smile and wave. Before I knew it, we were pulling out onto the road.

"Jonathan and Jessamay from District 6!"

People cheered, and threw flowers onto the road for us. I smiled and waved a little bit; Jonathan did the same. We pulled into the center, and waited for the rest of the tributes to arrive.

When everyone was finally present, President Snow walked out and gave his big speech, telling us to make our Districts proud, and that the Games would start in a week.

One week. Seven days. That's how long I had to prepare for the Games.

"Train well, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"


End file.
